A Wonderful Christmas
by RHHP Freak
Summary: It's Christmas and Amita has a gift for Charlie. But will he like it? Charmita Christmas fluff


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Numb3rs.  
**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas. This story was a present for my friend Elisabeth. She liked it, so I decided to share it with you. Please leave a review on your way out :)

**A Wonderful Christmas  
**On Christmas morning, Amita found herself staring at the ceiling. She had been doing this for several hours, the nervousness she felt not allowing her to go back to sleep. Instead, she thought about how this could all go terribly wrong. Those thoughts did nothing to ease her nervousness, quite the opposite actually.

She glanced at the green present on her desk. It was too late to back out now and no matter what, he deserved to know, whether he liked it or not. Hopefully, he would like it, but there was still the possibility that he did not.

Hours seemed to past before the figure next to her finally stirred. She stared at him as slowly opened his eyes and yawned. As he looked at her, a smile spread across his face and with that messy, curly hair, it made him look simply adorable.

"'Morning," he said. "And merry Christmas." he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie," she said. "We should probably get up soon. Don and Robin will be here in a few hours and we promised Alan we would help him."

"I know, I know, but first it's time for your present." He handed her a small present wrapped neatly in silver paper.

"Did Alan help you with this?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I tried myself, but it didn't turn out the way I planned. Wrapping presents is one of the things I just can't do."

Chuckling, Amita unwrapped her present. Underneath the paper was a flat, black box and when she opened it, she could not hold back the gasp. Inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh, Charlie, these are... so, incredibly beautiful. They must have cost you a fortune."

"It doesn't really matter how much it cost, as long as you are happy." Smiling, Amita leaned forward, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair, enjoying feeling the soft strands running through his fingers.

She pulled away slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, have you got anything for me?" he asked, while eyeing the green parcel. Amita swallowed heavily and with slightly trembling hands, she grabbed the present and gave it to him.

With a child's enthusiasm, he tore at the wrapping paper, but what he found was not quite what he expected.

"Amita, normally, I would never question your fashion sense, but, em, this is not my size." He held up the piece of clothing. It was a small, blue t-shirt saying: '_I'm cute as 3.14159265_'

"I know it's not your size," she said, after a moment of silence. "But it could be Don's or Alan's or Larry's. Or maybe even Margaret's." Charlie stared at her. "Obviously, we'll have to discuss names."

Charlie's jaw dropped. "You mean... you're...you're, you're really..."

"Pregnant, yes," Amita finished. "Are you okay with that?"

"Am I okay? I am more than okay. I'm going to be a dad!" the last part was shouted loudly. "I'm going to be a dad!" he started to yell even louder. He suddenly laughed and kissed her. "We're going to be parents!"

Suddenly, the door opened as Alan burst into the room. "What's going on? Why are you shouting? You aren't fighting, are you?"

"No, Alan, I just..." Amita was interrupted as Charlie ran over and embraced his father.

"Dad, I'm going to be a dad!" Charlie shouted.

"What?" he looked at Amita. "You mean, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, yes she is! I'm going to be a dad!" Charlie was unable to keep calm. "I have to call Don and tell him that I'm going to be a dad!" He ran past his father, but paused in the doorway, turning around to look at the two of them. "I'm going to be a dad," he repeated. "I'm going to be a...a dad..." his expression of glee faltered as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

Yes, it was indeed a very merry Christmas for the Eppes family.


End file.
